This invention relates to an ostomy coupling. Ostomy couplings are known. One well-tried and successful coupling system is described and claimed in British Patents Nos. 1,571,657; 1,568,860; 1,586,823 and 1,586,824. More recently, there have been proposals for three-part systems which involve a third part whose main function is to positively lock the other two parts together. Examples of three-part systems are shown in U.K. Published Patent Application Nos. 2,193,098; 2,201,345 and 2,201,346 and European patent Application No. 286501. A further system is suggested in U.K. Application No. 8817995. One disadvantage of all these three-part systems is that their bag-side coupling parts are not compatible with the bag side coupling of the well-tried system referred to above. Consequently, a user who sometimes requires the extra security of a locking system (i.e. when playing games or indulging in other energetic activity) but sometimes merely requires a normal press-together system has to purchase and carry two entirely different systems. Clearly this is an additional and unacceptable burden on ostomates.
It is an aim of this invention to overcome or at least greatly mitigate this problem.